Shift into Transportation Part 1
Shift into Transportation Part 1 is the ninth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Venjix Virus returning thanks to Ivan Ooze, The Harmony, Turbo, RPM and T.Q.G. Rangers must work together to stop this before it spreads through out the Earth. Ivan Ooze's new evil plan/Bringing back the Venjix Virus and Company It was a dark night at the Ooze Lair, And Ivan Ooze is working on his next attempt to destroy the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Soon, Vypra as resurrected and revived General Havoc, Elgar, Rygog, Porto, Venjix Virus, General Crunch, General Shifter, Kilobyte and Professor Cog. Nadira helps Twilight with Flurry Heart/Preparing for the Game-Con Festival Meanwhile, Nadira and Twilight are spending the day babysitting Flurry Heart. Just then, Pinkie Pie came with some news about the Game-Con Festival about to begin as everyone got ready. Meeting the Humongous Backyard Team/Giving the team the Ranger Keys Later, Twilight and her friends made some new friends. Reese Worthington, Marky Dubois, Tony Delvecchio, Luanne Lui, Angela Delvecchio, Harry Avalon, Jeffery Parker, Maria Luna, Mikey Thomas, Jorge Garcia, Arthur Wilson, Gerda Anderson, Ben Evans, Jonathan Stern, Dear Daniel, Pochacco, Keroppi, My Melody, Hello Kitty, Bad Badtz-Maru, Cinnamoroll, Mimmy, Pompompurin, Kai Marigold, Joel Timothy, Achmed Khan, Stephanie Morgan, Gretchen Hasselhoff, Pete Wheeler, Kimmy Eckman and Michel Scott. Then, Tambourine and Pab came and entrusted the Squadron, Aquitar, Zeo and Space Ranger Keys to them to become the replicas of the Squadron, Aquitar, Zeo and Space Rangers. Dr. K and the RPM Rangers return to Earth/Warning Ransik about Ivan Ooze's plan At the woods not far from Crystal Prep Academy, Dr. K, Tenaya and the RPM Rangers returned from Corinth to see Jason and Aisha. And as they met with Ransik, Dr. K warned him about Ivan Ooze about joining forces with the Venjix Virus for a new evil plan. Ransik alerts the Rangers/Looking out for the Venjix Virus But Suddenly, Ransik alerted Twilight and her friends about the return of the Venjix Virus. So, They decided to find out what Ivan Ooze is planning as they keep a look out. Ivan Ooze make ready for his plan/Professor Cog plants the energy for the Virus In Ivan Ooze's Lair, He begins to make his plan into action as he sends Choobo and Elgar to capture Shining Armor and Dean Cadance and Professor Cog to plant the energy for the Virus. The Turbo, RPM and T.Q.G. Rangers came to help/Stopping Elgar and Choobo Just then, The Turbo, RPM and T.Q.G. Rangers came and warned Twilight and her friends about Ivan Ooze's plan and Elgar and Choobo on the move trying to capture Flurry Heart. Capturing Shining Armor and Cadance/Activating the Energy Plants Back at Crystal Prep Academy, Elgar and Choobo captured Shining Armor and Cadance to ransom Flurry Heart. Meanwhile, Professor Cog, Zurgane and Wrench activated the energy plants for the Venjix Virus. The Venjix Virus grows stronger/The Virus spreads around the city Suddenly, The Venjix Virus has grown stronger thanks to Professor Cog. And now, It's spread all around the city as the Piranhatrons and Grinders started invading. Saving Shining Armor and Cadance/The Power Rangers regrouping With Shining Armor and Cadance are in big trouble, Ecliptor, Villamax, Diabolico, Loki, Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, Matoombo and Norg came just in time to safe them as the Rangers regroup. Rangers Harmony Force Turbo Rangers R.P.M. Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet and Bloom *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel and Blaze *Dimitria *Doctor K *Tenaya *Reese Worthington *Marky Dubois *Tony Delvecchio *Luanne Lui *Angela Delvecchio *Harry Avalon *Jeffery Parker *Maria Luna *Mikey Thomas *Jorge Garcia *Arthur Wilson *Gerda Anderson *Ben Evans *Jonathan Stern *Dear Daniel *Pochacco *Keroppi *My Melody *Hello Kitty *Bad Badtz-Maru *Cinnamoroll *Mimmy *Pompompurin *Kai Marigold *Joel Timothy *Achmed Khan *Stephanie Morgan *Gretchen Hasselhoff *Pete Wheeler *Kimmy Eckman *Michel Scott Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Odashi *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *Venjix Virus *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog Trivia *The Turbo, RPM and T.Q.G. Rangers will make their Appearance. *The Mane 10 has prepared for the Game-Con festival at the Canterlot High. *The Arcade games, Nintendo Game and Watch, Coleco Electronic Tabletop games, SG-1000, ColecoVision, Atari 2600, Mattel Intellivision, Atari 5200, NES, Atari ST, Atari 800, C64, Vic-20, Tris-80, Apple II, IBM PC, Odyseey 2, Coleco Adam, Atari Graduate Computer, Intellivision Computer Component, Amstrad CPC, Dragon 32, C16, Commodore PET, Coco3 Colour, BBC Micro, ZX Spectrum, TI-99/4A, Tomy Tutor, Arcadia-2001, GameBoy, Acorn Electron, Mattel Aquaris, Amiga and others and the video game Cartridges, Cassettes and Disks and Controllers and Joysticks seen all in the Table at the Game-Con festival. *The Backyard Team and Hello Kitty and her friends comes to meet the Harmony Force Rangers by their Game-Con Festival. *Tambourine and Pab gives the Backyard Team for the Squadron, Aquitar, Space Ranger and Zeo Keys to became themselves as the legendary power rangers. *The Storyline continues in Shift into Transportation Part 2. Transcript *Shift into Transportation Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes